The Melting of the Heart encased in Ice
by The Melody of Tomorrow
Summary: Just your basic, average Naruto love story...With four new kick ass characters! The original characters will have NO idea what hit them...With these 4 new girls, Naruto CAN'T get any more messed up! Slight Saku bashing...
1. The Prologue

Hey, I would like to proudly type, and say, that this is my FIRST Naruto story that I am writing alongside a friend. For now, we'll just be posting the prologue, just to see what people think about it…

Please, positive criticism only!

Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by a guy named Masashi Kishimoto…Neither my friend or I are named Masashi Kishimoto…We aren't guys either…

Prologue Starts

"_Hey, Ayame, did you hear about our next mission?" asked Keiko, lying on her bed._

"_I can't wait for it to start…It is supposed to be seriously hard…" said Hatoko, grinning._

"_Great…When Hatoko isn't emo, she is excited about some huge mission…" said Ayame, flipping her hair._

"_For the LAST TIME, I am not emo!" shouted Hatoko._

"_Yeah, sure…" replied Ayame._

"_Ayame, can you go to the clothing store for me please? I have to make breakfast…" said Shizuka from inside the kitchen._

"_Yeah, okay…I have nothing better to do…"Ayame muttered. "Someone, go with me!" said Ayame. When she looked for Hatoko and Keiko, they were nowhere to be seen… "Damn…some friends they are…" cursed Ayame. Ayame quickly walked out of the door and quickly started on her way to the shop…On her way there, she saw the weirdest trio of people ever…_

'_Ew…Does that girl have pink hair? Is that natural? Man…That boy looks seriously annoying…Oh My God, what is that guy's problem? Is he emo like Hatoko?' thought Ayame. _

"…_Great, another emo kid…" said Ayame, unknowingly meeting the people that were going to change her life…_

"_Hey! Who the hell are you calling emo?!?" shouted the blonde haired kid._

"_Who do you think you're talking to?" replied Ayame, scoffing. _

"_Just shut up, you idiot." muttered the 'emo' kid._

"_Who do you think you are, butting in?" retorted Ayame._

"_Hey, watch who you're back sassing! THAT is UCHIHA SASUKE!" screeched the thing with pink hair._

"_What did you say, pink thing?" asked Ayame, grabbing the girl's shirt. "Uchiha what?"_

"_Hey, I have a NAME! It's Haruno Sakura" retorted the girl with pink hair._

Prologue Ends

Hey, I hope you liked it! Review and tell us what you think!


	2. Chapter 1: The Fateful Meeting

Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto…Sadly…

The thank you's for the reviews will be at the end! Yay!

Now we **PROUDLY** present, the first **REAL** chapter!

Chapter 1: The Fateful Meeting

Hatoko wakes up getting ready for her new mission briefing… she finds out that she is the only one awake…

"Great, I'm the one waking up the earliest **again**."

Hatoko walks into Ayame's room with a bucket of cold water… she then splashes the water on her face.

"Damn…! What is your problem Hatoko, are you freaking crazy???? It's six in the morning…" shouted Ayame.

"In case you haven't forgotten we have a meeting with Lady Tsunade in an hour… you know how long it takes you to get ready…" said Hatoko.

"Hey I have to look beautiful for the Hokage, not all emo like you…" stated Ayame.

"How many times do I have to tell you I am NOT emo…" shouted Hatoko.

Hatoko walks out…

"Yeah what ever…" said Ayame quietly.

"I heard that…!!! Hatoko said.

"Oh you can??? Then listen to this: **Does it seem like I care???"**

You know you care!" shouted Hatoko.

Hatoko walks into Keiko and Shizuka's room finding Keiko sitting and Shizuka covering her head with a pillow.

"In case you haven't noticed… people are still SLEEPING!!!!" said Keiko grumpily.

"Well that means you heard our conversation…that would save me some time…so get UP!!!" Hatoko shouted.

"Oh yeah what is wrong with Shizuka???" asked Hatoko.

"Well she is so damn tired with you and Ayame's yelling…" answered Keiko. "

"Hey, I am not the one who chose our room arrangements…YOU are the one that wanted to pick out of a hat…" said Hatoko, shrugging.

Keiko pouted and muttered, 'Yeah, blame the girl that is suffering…"

Hatoko rolled her eyes and said, "You seriously have to get up…We have a meeting with Lady Tsunade in an hour…"

"Crap, that was today?!?!" shrieked Keiko, jumping out of bed. Keiko quickly jumped on Shizuka's bed and shouted, "We have a meeting with the Hokage today, Shi-chan! Get your ass out of bed!"

Shizuka grumbled and did not move. 

"Shizuka, either get your ass up, or I am burning a part of your hair!" said Hatoko.

"Gah! I am up! Don't light anything!" said Shizuka, sitting up. "Uhh…I'll go cook breakfast…" said Shizuka, walking into the kitchen.

"Hey, Ayame, did you hear about our next mission?" asked Keiko, lying on her bed.

"I can't wait for it to start…It is supposed to be seriously hard…" said Hatoko, grinning.

"Great…When Hatoko isn't emo, she is excited about some huge mission…" said Ayame, flipping her hair.

"For the LAST TIME, I am not emo!" shouted Hatoko.

"Yeah, sure…" replied Ayame.

"Ayame, can you go to the clothing store for me please? I have to make a snack for Keiko…" said Shizuka from inside the kitchen.

"Yeah, okay…I have nothing better to do…"Ayame muttered. "Someone, go with me!" said Ayame. When she looked for Hatoko and Keiko, they were nowhere to be seen… "Damn…some friends they are…" cursed Ayame. Ayame quickly walked out of the door and quickly started on her way to the shop…On her way there, she saw the weirdest trio of people ever…

'Ew…Does that girl have pink hair? Is that natural? Man…That boy looks seriously annoying…Oh My God, what is that guy's problem? Is he emo like Hatoko?' thought Ayame.

"…Great, another emo kid…" said Ayame, unknowingly meeting the people that were going to change her life…

"Hey! Who the hell are you calling emo?!?" shouted the blonde haired kid.

"Who do you think you're talking to?" replied Ayame, scoffing.

"Just shut up, you idiot." muttered the 'emo' kid.

"Who are you to butt in?" retorted Ayame.

"Hey, watch who you're back sassing! THAT is UCHIHA SASUKE!" screeched the thing with pink hair.

"What did you say, pink thing?" asked Ayame, grabbing the girl's shirt. "Uchiha what?"

"Hey, I have a NAME! And it is Haruno Sakura!" retorted the girl with pink hair.

"Really? Hmm…Should I care…thinking…thinking…Yeah, no. Now get out of my face, pinkie." said Ayame in a snobbish tone.

"Oi, Ayame, hurry your ass up! Thanks to you, if we eat breakfast, we're going to be late!" shouted Hatoko, running up to her roommate.

"Just hold up…I need to take care of something…" replied Ayame.

"…Hey…Is that girl's hair color natural?" asked Hatoko, pointing to the 'pinkie.'

Hatoko says slightly loudly, "Hey, don't bother…They don't even deserve it…Whoever they are…"

"Yeah…I guess you are right…" agreed Ayame. "They are just a bunch of brats…"

"Hey, who are you calling brat, huh? I am Uzumaki Naruto, future Hokage! Believe it!" shouted, of course, Naruto.

"Oh…Is that so? Yeah…I really don't care…But, since you introduced yourself, I guess I should too…The name is Kisaragi Ayame…Got it?"

"If I know Ayame as well as I think I do, she probably thinks you are annoying, Uzumaki." said Hatoko.

"All right…Meeting the Hokage is more important than wiping the floor with blondie and pinkie…" said Ayame.

"What did you just-"

"Just shut your mouth, you moron." said Sasuke.

"Why, the quiet one has spoken…" said Ayame.

"Come on guys, we are behind schedule!" said Shizuka, intervening.

"Alright…" chorused the group of girls, minus Sakura.

"See you losers around!" chorused both Keiko and Ayame.

Ayame, Keiko, Hatoko, and Shizuka all run away ninja style and quickly arrive at Hokage Tower. They quickly meet up with Tsunade and quickly start talking with each other.

As the group entered, they saw more than one group…

"Now that you have arrived, please take a seat and wait for the next group…" said Tsunade, ushering them into chairs. The other group was known as 'Team Gai' Also, a person from team 10 was there. His name was Nara Shikamaru. A few moments later, the last team had made their appearance. The last team was none other than the people Keiko and the others met at the store…

"Hey, what are THEY doing here?" shouted Naruto, pointing at the group of girls wildly.

"Hey, the weird people are back!" shouted Keiko.

Hatoko rolled her eyes and muttered, "Annoying."

"So it seems that you have met…" said Tsunade, curiously. "Anyways, let me introduce you guys…That team is Team Gai…That is Hyuuga Neji, TenTen, and Lee." said Tsunade, pointing at each one of them.

Ayame, Shizuka, Keiko, and Hatoko nodded and politely, or as politely as they could get, said their greetings.

"That is Nara Shikamaru, from team 10.The rest of his team could not be on this mission with him…" said Tsunade. "Then, there is the last team…Led by Hatake Kakashi with Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke." 

"Believe it!" shouted Naruto.

"The last group…These group of girls were handpicked for this mission…They have special skills that not any chuunin nor jounin could do…There is Kisaragi Ayame, Hiryuu Hatoko, Kiyane Keiko, and Ryuuzaki Shizuka…"

"You will all get to know each other in the next 30 days…Your REAL mission briefing will be after the 30 days…You are all dismissed…" said Tsunade. Everyone in the room left, besides Team 7, minus Kakashi, and the 4 girls.

"Hey you…The girl with purple eyes…" said Naruto.

"What?" asked Hatoko, irritated.

"I challenge you to a fight!" shouted Naruto.

"But…I really don't want to…I shouldn't waste my energy on someone pathetic like you…" said Hatoko.

"If you win, you get my respect…If I win, you teach me some special moves!" said Naruto.

"You're on…" said Hatoko, smirking.

Chapter 1: The Fateful Meeting : END

_This is the Thank You section!_

_Tears of a Phoenix Flower: Thank you for being the first reviewer!_

_Jenny Grammy: Hey, person who goes to our school! Thank you!_

_Reina: I liked it when Sakura got called 'The Pink Thing' too!_

_Coco-Minu: Sorry for hurting your eyes, but thank you for reviewing!_


End file.
